You Belong with Me
by finalfanaticgorm
Summary: Jessica and Toby have always belonged together. They just needed some time to figure it out. Toby/OC with eventual Toby/Jessica.


You Belong with Me

AN: This is my second Toby/Jessica oneshot. I hope you guys enjoy it! Okay, for the purposes of this story, Jessica's house is opposite Toby's and their bedrooms are facing each other.

Jessica laid on her bed, feet dangling over the edge, as she pondered over a particularly difficult maths question. Glancing up, she saw Toby through her window. He was pacing back and forth, phone glued to his ear. After ten more seconds, he ends the call.

She wrote on her notepad and held it up so he could see. "Everything okay?"

He shrugged before holding up his own notepad with the reply: "Yeah, just tired of the drama!"

She smiled and started to write the words: "I love you", but he had closed his curtains. Jessica sighed. All she wanted was for Toby to see that she was the one for him. Sure, she wasn't Little Miss Popular, but she knew him better than anyone. To him, however, she was his best friend; she would never be anything more.

Next Day

Jessica sat outside on a park bench, reading Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. She was so transfixed by the magical book, she didn't notice that Toby had joined her.

"Hey, Jess," he grins. "What are you reading?"

She smiles and shows him the book. He laughs and pointedly shakes his head. "I swear you're addicted to that series, Jess!"

They both laugh heartily for a while. All of a sudden, though, Jessica's laughter cuts short when Toby very tenderly brushes the hair out of her face. The blonde couple stare at each other, Jessica blushing slightly at Toby's intense eye contact.

"Hi, Toby." A voice sounds from a few feet away. Jessica frowns as Toby immediately jumps up and walks toward a pretty brunette who wastes no time in pulling him into a kiss. He manages to free himself and smiles at Jessica, who reciprocates the gesture before returning to her book as Toby and his girlfriend, Melissa, leave.

She didn't exactly hate Melissa, because Melissa wasn't exactly a bad person. Jessica just thought she was an awful girlfriend and, undeniably, the wrong kind of girl for Toby. All Melissa wanted was to drag Toby down into a trophy-like boyfriend, and Jessica was not having that. Something had to be done.

Later that evening

It was the night of the prom but Jessica had lots of studying to do, so she returned her attention to her science book. She couldn't keep focused, though, because she kept seeing Toby dancing with Melissa before he got down on one knee and held out a ring box, everyone else applauding loudly.

Jessica frowned as she glanced up to the window. Her jaw dropped as she saw Toby. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo. Any girl would want to dance with him. He holds up his notepad which reads: "Aren't you coming?"

She hastily scribbled on her own notepad before holding both it and her science book up. Her notepad read: " Can't. Too much studying."

He looks disappointed for a moment then holds up his notepad which now reads: "I wish you were."

She smiles, watching as he leaves the room. Fingering her notepad, she turns to the page that says "I love you." She sighs. Tonight might be her last and only chance. Quickly making up her mind, Jessica pulls out a dress from her closet and begins to get ready.

At the Prom

Toby is stood in a corner, rather bored. Melissa was flirting with some other guy. Sometimes he wondered why they were even dating. They had absolutely nothing whereas he and Jessica had everything in common, but there was no way Jessica would ever see him as more than her best friend.

Suddenly a voice behind him says in awe, "She looks beautiful!" Toby turns around and sees Jessica, who is smiling nervously. She is wearing a pale pink dress with matching shoes and her blonde hair is secured in an elegant knot on top of her head. A silver tiara embellished with pink gems completes the ensemble. She looks absolutely stunning.

Before Toby is aware of what he is doing, he is moving towards Jessica. Melissa moves toward and tries to drag him back to dance with her, but he twists himself out of her grasp. She seethes with anger but he ignores her, intent on reaching Jessica.

They stand in front of each other, neither of them knowing where to look. Jessica then pulls out her page with "I love you" written on it, smiling earnestly at Toby.

He digs into the inside pocket of his tux and pulls out a page which also read "I love you." She blushes as he moves closer towards her.

Suddenly he pulls something else out of his pocket. Jessica gasps when she sees the ring box. Toby then opens the box and kneels down.

"Jess. I love you. I always have and I know that you're the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. The woman I want to be the mother of my children. The woman I want to grow old with. So will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Jessica blushes deeply before saying, "Yes. I will marry you. We belong together. I would be honoured to be the mother of your children and grow old with you. I love you and will until the day I die, even beyond that."

Toby smiles and slips the ring onto her ring finger. Jessica holds her hand up to admire the ring. It is golden encrusted with sapphires, aquamarines and diamonds. It is the most beautiful ring in the world.

Melissa suddenly grabs everyone's attention by screaming and stomping her foot like a disobedient toddler before storming from the room in a huff.

Toby and Jessica watch her leave, neither of them knowing how Toby had survived dating her for so long. Just then, a slow song started to play. Toby pulled his fiance onto the dance floor and led her in a waltz. As the song ended, everyone clapped as their lips met in a soft kiss.

AN: Well, I suppose you could consider this a prequel to Forbidden Love. Please review. I'd love to know what you guys think. Thanks to everyone who reads my fanfiction. You guys are the best!


End file.
